Tormented Souls
by InvaderCeCe
Summary: What would you do if you found out you were realated to a monster?
1. Isabella Souress

**So, the first...4 chapters will be kindda short, and these all happened a long time ago...So enjoy! I don't own Monsters vs Aliens! Bye!**

Isabella's POV:

"IZZY!" Called my father, I turned my head, and whipped the cookie behind my back. I ran over to him.

"Isabella, give me that!" He said as he ripped the cookie out of my hand. "This is a radio-active disc! Don't eat it, you'll die!" I understood nothing he said, no living four year old should, because to me it just looked like a glowing cookie. "Now, I need you to watch this, and if the red button starts to flash, please call me." He told me. Again, I caught none of that.

As he walked away I focused myself on the glowing water-like-stuff move around through the window to the next room over. It was so memorizing I almost didn't hear the loud beeping go off.

Almost.

I was just about to turn around and scream for my dad when the explosion erupts. I don't know when I was hit, but I was and suddenly I couldn't cry out, couldn't talk, I could barely moan.

Later, in the hospital, the news was on, and because I had just gotten out of surgery and I could barely breathe without an eerie pain creeping through my throat. There was a reported talking rapidly, I couldn't understand because he was talking so fast, but then they turned the camera and I got it:

There was a monster attacking Tokyo.

But the worst thing happened, when they came in and told me my father was killed in the accident, I would've screamed for hours...

If they hadn't taken my voice box out.


	2. Abbi Linker

**So, the last chapter was the prolog for Isabella Souress, Izzy, to her friends. Now there will be four prologs, for all four girls. This one is for Abbi Linker, but remember these all took place years ago. I don't own Monsters vs. Aliens, only Izzy and Abbi, and other characters that show up later...But for now, please enjoy!**

"And this is my favorite spot, sitting on this sand-dune right here. You have a great view from the top, it's amazing." I say, pointing the camera at the tall dune. My dad told me to go do something, so I did, even though it's deadly boring.

"Now...if we continue down this way, you can see—"

I was interrupted by loud screaming coming from behind me. I turned to see a large fish-man-thing theorizing the people on Cocoa Beach. As any three-year-old would do, I screamed, dropping the camera and scrambling up the sand dune, when the creature stopped, turned to me, and clambered up for me. I screamed harder and fell off the dune.

I'm not sure what happened, how many hours passed, or how many tears I shed, but I do know that by the time I mustered up enough courage to look again, everything and everyone was gone.

But as I darted away from that dune, I knew one thing for sure—I would never be going back to that dune, I would never climb it again, never get the amazing view again, my camera would sink into the sand unless someone found it and kept it for themself. I knew at least I had my one other hiding place that no one else would ever dare to go. But as I darted away from that dune, I knew one more thing—

They would never see the girl slipping away with the green chlorine stained hair.

And that girl was me.


	3. Lennia Question

**BLAH! Hello, my trusty viewers! How are you? I'm good, I feel good, it's awesome. Soooooo...this one is for Linnia Question, who goes by Linnie. She is...an...I-D-I-O-T. It's true. I don't own MvA.**

Linnie's POV:

"D-daddy? Daddy! Daddy! Hey dad! Look! I learned how to do bige!" I showed my dad what I just learned to do.

"Sweetie, that's called a _bridge_. And that's great, but I need to concentrate!" My dad tells me.

"Oh, KK!" I yell, the I skip to the other side of the lab.

As I sat, playing with my play-doo, I heard my daddy break out into a scream. "It's alive! It's alive! Everyone move out!"

I don't think he ever called my name, but it doesn't matter, I was hit with something at some point that knocked me out, and when I woke up I was covered in a thin layer of blue goo and my dad wasn't anywhere.

And he wasn't looking for me...


	4. Vanity ?

**This is sad, so very sad; you may not want to read it's so sad. This is Vanity's story. I won't tell you her last name yet, because it'll give too much away. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been on vacation and there was no Wi-Fi. HAHA! Yeah, I'm so mean...I don't own MvA. Sorry.**

Vanity's POV:

"Dad, why do _I _have to video-tape your 'big discovery'? I don't see why it has to be me." I tell my dad. He gives me a look, and I back down. My dad doesn't always like me.

"Vanity, I need you to video-tape so that everyone knows I did this." He pats me on the head, which I guess is his form of a hug. In fact, he's never really given me an actual hug. He just pats me on the head and gives me cold stairs.

I switched on the video camera on and pointed it at my dad. "Go." I whispered. He nodded and stepped into the machine he had made. I waited a few seconds, hoping for a good outcome so I could go outside and go tricker-treating. Not that there where many houses to hit up, there was Aunt Jem and Uncle Donner, cousin Lauren, Grandma Ninni and Grandpa Kent, and then there's cousins Ally and AJ. Small town, our whole family has one street. The population's only like 200 something.

The machine opened suddenly, making me jump. "Oh, dad. Did it work?" No answer. "Dad? Did it work?" Silence. "D-dad? Did it wor-"

It came at me. "It" was a thing with a cockroach-like head...I think. But it went for me, so I dropped the camera and lunged for the wall. I screamed so loudly, it probably woke up the whole state. I kicked at it and shut my eyes and pressed myself up against the wall. I screamed so much I think I finally passed out.

I woke up, then shot up and screamed. I thought I would see beakers and chemicals, but instead I see the black walls and my elaborate bug drawings tacked to them. I started breathing hard and then I heard someone thundering up the stairs. I jumped three feet in the air as the door banged open.

"Vanity! What happened? What's wrong? Why did you scream? Honey, I heard you scream last night and I found you curled up hyperventilating!" Aunt Jem yells franticly.

"Machine...trick or treat...open door...no answer...cockroach...lunge...kick...scream...faint..."

"Oh, honey...you probably just had a bad dream. Maybe those kids knocked you out. Is there anything you'd like me to get you?"

I nodded.

"What do you want?"

Next thing I know we're down-stairs making chocolate chip cookies while I sip on a cream soda. Aunt Jem is always fun. She's only 19.

But then the worst comes...

"Vanity, do you know where your father is?"

I ran over to the trash can and puked my guts out.

**Heh, nice huh? I like it. Well! Now to tell y'all what her last name is! Vanity's full name is-**

***I'm sorry you've been disconnected***


	5. Who are these people falling down?

**I'm back! How's it been? I'm sorry for the long wait, but I just got to see Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted so I was kinda up in that for some time. I even got a poster! :) Well, I'm gonna stop boring you with my personal life and get to the story. Please enjoy!**

Abbi's POV:

Would you both SHUT IT!" I yell/whispered. Vanity and Lennie had gotten into one of their legendary fights. AGAIN. "Vanity how's our signal?" I asked her, starting to get anxious. We had made it past at least seven-teen layers of security, and I had no idea where we were now. "Well, we're starting to get close, because the signals getting stronger." She starts walking forward and then stopped. "If we go down one of these tubes we should be right there!" She turns and looks at us, then smiles. We just stare at her. "Uh, Van?" Lennie says slowly. "Are you sure?"

She looks in front of her and her smile immediately falters. Sitting in the tube in front of her is a gigantic pile of garbage. "Well, we tried, let's go!" I say turning around and trying to walk off. "No..." Says Vanity as Isabella grabs my hoodie. I turn around, really annoyed, and fold my arms. "Alright, Van, what's the plan." I ask in a board tone.

Lennie suddenly giggles, and all heads turn to her. "What?" Vanity asks. "That rhymed..." Lennie says while giggling. I roll my eyes and turn back to Vanity. "The plan?" Vanity smirks.

"Alright, how many tubes are here?" She asks us. I look around, five tubes; the one filled with garbage, one filled with fish, one with a ham in it, one filled with...honey? And one filled with some weird mush thing that I can only classify as either oatmeal or barf. "Five." I say, answering first. "Exactly. Now, we can each go down one and then; BOOM—" She starts but I cut her off. "We blow up like we always do with one of your plans?" This results in an angry look from Vanity. "No. We get to our dads and we can get them back."

"But if they're under this much security-stuff then don't you think they're supposed to be here and they can't go home?"

Once again, all heads turn to Lennie. She just stands there like nothing happened and she didn't say anything. "O...kay? I suppose that _could _be a problem but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Vanity says to Lennie as she turns around. "Now everyone, pick a tube!" Izzy immediately darts over to the one filled with honey stuff and slowly starts to climb in. Lennie walks over to the one with the ham in it and has no trouble just getting into and standing in the tube. I sigh and walk over to the tube filled with fish and force myself to climb in. Vanity silently curses and then pulls herself into the tube filled with garbage.

"Well, now what?" I ask, sending Vanity a death glare. "Well...we could dig through the—" She starts, but I once again cut her off. "No." "...Okay fine, maybe we can—"

Suddenly a loud alarm starts to blare and my heart immediately lurches and I feel like I need to throw up. Then the oatmeal/barf is sucked down the tube it's in. My eyes immediately widen. "Oh, my God, guys!" I start to scream but then Izzy and the honey drop into the tube as quick as lightning. She's gone in a flash with a screech. "Vanity!" I scream, turning to her. She trying desperately to climb out of the tube but her foot's stuck in something sticky. Suddenly Lennie drops out of her place, too, with a loud scream. "VANITY!" I scream louder. Suddenly, she drops out, too, trying like an animal to grab the sides of the tube, but they're smooth wet glass and she's gone, just like the others, in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, that's it!" I scream. I'm about to dart out of the tube but the ground suddenly slips from under my feet. I scream at the top of my lungs as I fall into abrupt darkness, screaming as it gets blacker and blacker. At the point where a fish gets lodged in my mouth I'm ready to blow. "VANITY I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA YOU IDIOT!" Suddenly I'm blinded by light and I'm slammed back first into a hard, cold metal surface and the face planted onto another one.

Link's POV one minute earlier:

As the alarm sounded off for lunch Bob, Doc, and I made our way to our table as Susan made her way to hers and Insecto roars. "Hey, does anyone else here that?" Bob asked, looking around as Susans' oatmeal/barf plopped down on the table. Now that I put my mind to it there was a faint screeching sound and it was getting closer. Suddenly, Insecto's lunch, nectar, streams in and there's something moving inside of it. Insecto bends down and weeds out a girl; she looks to be about 12 or 13, she has bright orange hair pulled into two pony tails, she's wearing a purple jacket, a neon orange tank-top, a blue jean tutu skirt, purple knee length leggings, and high top black converse. The second she contains her coughing, she looks up to the ceiling as another scream starts to come into range. Then, a girl with blue hair is shot down into the room. She skids across the floor and lies there motionless for a second. "Guys, I think she's dead!" Bob screams, pointing at the girl. She suddenly gasps and shoots up. "Oh my God I think he's right!" She yells. The other girl walks up next to her and shakes her head, and blue hair sighs. "Okay, good, I thought I was dead!" She says out of relief. She looks over to all of us and stands there for a second. "Hi." She has blue hair that falls down to her knees; she's wearing a light blue tank-top with white short-shorts, and dark blue converse. She's not the thinnest person in the world but she's still pretty thin. She looks like an idiot. In a matter of seconds another scream is heard and another girl is flung into the room. She face plants with doc's chair (thank God he wasn't in it) and falls to the floor. "Ow..." She mutters. She's got a small gash on her head where a tiny trickle of blood is escaping. She has brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail, she has freckles and she wears a yellow and black tank-top with hundreds of little bitty dots on it, light blue skinny jeans, and brown boots. After a few motionless seconds se jumped up and screamed "YES!" while holding up what looked like a cell phone. She took one look around and then screamed in anger, throwing the phone across the room. "FINE ABBI! YOU WERE RIGHT! WE SHOULD HAVE GONE HOME! YOU HAPPY NOW?" She hollered to no one. _"__Abbi?" _I thought, _"__That rings a bell..." _Then, yet again, another scream is heard, and a fourth girl fell into the room. She was slammed back first onto the table and then flung off face first to the floor. "Okay," Started the girl with brown hair. "Obviously, we're in the wrong place! So, why don't we just go?" She started to drag off the girl with green hair—who had fallen unconscious—and was motioning for the other two to follow.

"Stop, where you are."

All of the girls (except Abbi) turned their heads to see Monger, standing in their path with his arms crossed. "Readings on you girls say that you all possess extremely abnormal qualities, making you all capable of being perfect monsters."


	6. Reflections

**Hm...well...I don't know what to say. Thank you to the reviewers? To the veiwers? I dunno...I don't own MvA, please enjoy!**

3rd person POV:

Abbi lay, unconscious in a chair, her mind drifting off to a place where she wanted to be, not confined here. Away from her home, Cocoa Beach, the waves, the sand, the sun, the dunes...okay maybe not that last one...While Izzy sat next to her, coated in the sticky nectar substance that was beginning to harden. She tried to pick and whip it off her body, but it was all in vain as it just piled up on her hands, making them utterly useless. Lennie sat next to her, looking around like nothing at all was wrong, she couldn't have been more oblivious. Everything was wrong, they sat, confined, in a government agency, they were probably never going to come back out. Vanity sat next to her, a few small pieces of crumpled trash in her hair, she bit her nails and her pupils were dilated, fear practically sparkled off of her, she tapped her feet on the ground, she constantly looked around; she was the perfect picture of a panic attack and insanity rolled into one tall, thin, hazel eyed twelve year old girl.

Abbi might have been out cold, but her mind was still aware of what was happening. _"Monsters." _She thought to herself. _"He called us monsters. He called me a monster. I...I am a monster..."_ And sadly, it was true. Abigail Linker was a monster. She wasn't sure how it happened but for as long as she could remember she was like a bullet in water. It was like her home away from home. Even though her mother strongly disliked her choice in what she was doing with her life, it seemed like there was nothing else for Abbi to do. She couldn't concentrate for long without getting side-tracked and she was horrible with conversation, as she always resorted to sarcastic comments and rude remarks. Swimming just came naturally to her, though, she could swim abnormally fast and held the world record for the longest time to hold her breath. At age twelve she could hold her breath for seventeen minutes and fifty six seconds. So in a way, she was a monster.

Izzy was confronted with similar problems as well. When she was four she had been caught in a nuclear explosion, which not only cost her the ability to speak and express herself, it resulted in large wings on her back, which showed up overnight when she was seven. When she met vanity she felt she could trust her and wrote down all that had happened, showing her the wings as well. Vanity immediately connected the nuclear explosion to the strange new feature. Izzy also could not see far distances and when confronted with a bright light she would sit there and stare at it until someone dragged her away. But how did she hide her wings? Jackets. They were perfect concealers. Izzy sat and relived the past day, the past week, the past month, the past year, her past life. Something had always been missing. Ever since the age of four it was gone, leaving Izzy seemingly clueless. It was her father. But she felt him, he was close, and even though she knew that was impossible, that he was dead, she felt him near her presence, in her presence.

Lennie, sitting next to Izzy, had nothing on her mind, as usual, but one sentence played through her head. _"You are monsters. You are monsters. You are monsters."_ Was she a monster? She had never really fit in, not at home in Canada, not here, now, with her friends. She was an idiot. They all told her she had no brain, and if she did, she would take it out and play with it. Lennie was also abnormally flexible, and she never really got hurt. She couldn't break anything, fracture anything, twist anything, scratch anything, cut anything, it was creepy. She never got thirsty, or hungry, or anything. She would eat and drink at three points in the day, early morning, late noon, late evening. She looked down at herself. Heck, it didn't even look like she was breathing! Was she even alive? She pinched herself to find out. Yes, it hurt, but not that much, and it left no mark, no proof she had even pinched herself.

Vanity sat next to Lennie, regretting her childhood mistake. She should have never tampered with her father's machine. If she hadn't she would've been dead by now. She wouldn't be in this mess. She would be free to go back to Tree Roots, Kansas, and live normally. But no, she had to be a smart person and play with the cords, re-wire...wires, and push that stupid freakin' button. The button that had no reverse. And now she couldn't be killed until her time came. It couldn't come with knives or guns or poison. No, knives only left soft marks on her skin, no matter how deep the cut was, and bullets would only be removed and the gap would close quickly, only leaving a strong pain in her head for a few days, and poison would just pass on through. She could drink a whole bottle and it would only pass through like water. She hated that. The fact that she couldn't be killed. After tampering with her father's device she also made it impossible for her to swim. She would drown quickly, leaving Abbi to come rescue her. Vanity also had large eyes...very large, hazel-amber eyes that could see well in the dark but took a long time to adjust to light. Her blood. Her blood was strange too. It was more black than red, and it came out in thick streams. And it didn't matter how much she lost she would never faint. She moved her hand up to the small gash in her forehead, and picked off a small piece of dried blood. She took one look at the dark black substance and knew...she just knew...

"I am a monster..." She whispered.


	7. Our parents

**Hm, yes, yes. I'm going on vacation, soon, so I need to get this up fast. ^~^ alright, not and owner of MvA. Please enjoy!**

Vanity's POV:

"Hey, Lennie!" Abbi called from her spot up against the wall. "Yes?" Lennie asked, turning away from Bob, whom she was talking to. "Wanna hear the shortest horror story?" Abbi asked her, a small, sly grin growing onto her face. "Uh...I dunno...will it be scary?" I face palmed myself. God that girl was an idiot. "Uh, duh Lennie. It's a freakin' horror story." Abbi said matter-o-factly. "I wanna hear it!" Bob cried, jumping up and down from excitement. "I'd like to hear it, too." Dr. Cockroach piped from the other side of the table. "I guess I'll hear it to." Link said, tuning into the conversation. "Okay." Abbi said. She began...

"The last man on Earth sat in a room. There was a knock at the door."

"Oh, yes, I'm so scarred." I said sarcastically. "Easy for you to say, Vanity!" Lennie cried. "You're not scarred of anything!" "Ah, yes, little miss perfect, in the flesh!" Abbi retorted sarcastically. I shot her a menacing glance, she knew for a fact that what she just said would never be true. "How are you not scarred of anything?" Link asked, starting to get more interested in the conversation. "Well, it happens when you've been killed over fifty times." I state plainly, trying to avoid his gaze. "Wait, you've been killed over fifty times!" Bob said ecstatically. "ARE YOU A GHOST? ARE YOU DEAD?" "No, Bob. I'm not dead. I swear sometimes I die and come back to life. I can't die until my time truly comes. And it can't come with blood lose, or knives, or bullets to the head. If I don't die when my time is really here I'm just gonna have to find a way out of here and try to figure out how to reverse what I did to myself..." I tell them. "What did you do to yourself?" Susan asks, sitting down crisscross so she can hear better. "I don't wanna talk about it...I blame my dad..." I whisper as I hug my knees while lying my head down on them.

"Well, speaking of you family, we would love to hear about your parents!" Dr. Cockroach says, trying to change the subject. After a moment of silence, Izzy, from her far corner in the room, bursts into tears. "What's wrong with her?" Link asks, turning his gaze to her. Abbi is the first to explain. "When Izzy was two her mom was put in a mental hospital, and when she was four her dad died in a nuclear explosion." She says quietly. "Oh..." Link says, looking down. "What about you, Lennie?" Dr. Cockroach asks, turning to her, hoping for a better response. "My mom was a criminal. She had to be killed when I was really young. And my dad deserted me when I was one." She says, putting her head down on the table. "Uh, Abigail?" Dr. Cockroach asked. "My mom hates me. Or at least what I do with my life. And my dad told me to go do something when I was two and I never saw him again." Before he even looks at me I scream "DON'T ASK ME!" At the top of my lungs, then I bury my head in my arms.


	8. How to escape

**I think this is over do for an update...oh well. Bleh. I think I know what's gonna happen in this chapter...I am not sure. Please enjoy and review! I don't own MvA. :|**

3rd person POV:

It was actually pretty quiet. Abbi and Izzy sat silently against one wall, each with a white paper cup in their hand. Abbi's was sucked dry, and she was looking at it longingly, like if she starred at it long enough it would magically fill up again. Izzy had her cup swinging softly around by the ground. Her cup was about half full and it didn't look like she was interested in finishing it anytime soon. A little ways down the wall sat Lennie, holding a full cup of water in her hand. She had no real need to drink it at the time so she was really just playing with the contents of cup. In the corner was Vanity, her cup crushed in her hand as she played with it. There was a puddle of water on the ground, suggesting that she had dumped all of the liquid out of her paper cup. All of the other monsters were in their rooms, leaving the girls alone.

"We could leave." Vanity stated plainly. "They'd catch us." Abbi was quick to answer back. "Not necessarily." Vanity murmured more quietly, her confidence quickly flooding away. "We wouldn't make it." Abbi whispered, crushing the cup in her hand and then dropping it to the floor. She then kicked it across the floor.

For the next few minutes it was so silent you could practically hear each girl's hearts beating. "Hey, what about that guy who was on the moon?" Lennie asked suddenly, making the three girls heads turn to her. "He said 'One small step for man' but I would've just been like...'Oh my God I'm on the moon!'" And that got her laughing for about the next five minutes. Vanity shook her head before returning her gaze back up the ceiling.

"There's a vent up there." She squeaked after a moment. "Why does that matter?" Lennie asked. "We can get out." Abbi responded before Vanity could. _"__But how would we get up there?" _Izzy thought to herself. As if reading her mind, Lennie asked the exact same thing. "But how would we get up there?"

Vanity just smiled at the eleven year old girl. "Why, Lennia, we're monsters. You know perfectly well how we would get out of here." She told her boldly, before she crumpled up her paper cup into a ball in the palm of her hand and popped it into her mouth like it was a piece of gum.

**Okay...that last part was weird. Did you like my hunger games and victorious gestures? Ah...okay. Does anyone know how old I am? I know, random question but...take a guess, then go to my profile and see if you got it right! I'm not telling in the next chapter though...UNTIL NEXT TIME MY BEAUTIFUL SMEETS!**


	9. The Great Escape

**Hey…I'm sorry I've been kinda dormant the past couple weeks, but school just started and it's been kinda hectic lately in my house, so I hope this can tie you over. I'm happy to say that we are actually getting somewhere in this chapter! Yay! Well, this mainly focuses on Vanity and Dr. Cockroaches conversation. But believe me it means something…**

3rd person POV:

"Are you up?" Vanity hissed.

It was exactly 12:00 AM. Twenty-four seconds past to be exact. Midnight to 12:01 was the only time the camera's shut off. And now was the time that the girls were making their escape. Lennie had gone up first, wrenching the cover off the vent and slipping silently into the large shaft, vent cover in hand. Izzy had helped Abbi get up by grabbing her hands and using her wings to fly them both up the vent. Only seconds ago Abbi had disappeared into the vent, along with Izzy. Vanity sighed, picking up Izzy's jacket and slipping on. It was at least a size and a half to big on her, considering Izzy was the tallest and the oldest.

She took a single step before encountering a problem. "Where are you going?"

She whipped around to face the doctor who had asked her the question. "We're going home." She stated plainly. "You're not allowed to leave." The doctor told her. "I don't care." "You can't get up there." "Yes I can." "You girls won't get home without dehydrating or starving." "You don't know that." "The ventilation is too much of a labyrinth to get out of. You don't know which way to go." "Yes we do. We go up." "Well you—"

"You really think you've got us all figured out, don't you?"

Her sudden question shocked the doctor. Did he really think that? He did, he thought he had everyone figured out. Maybe he didn't have them figured out. They seemed easy enough to read, Abbi was a smart-alec, Izzy was the quiet one, Lennie was the idiot, and Vanity was the thinker.

"Maybe I don't." Dr. Cockroach replied, turning around and starting to walk back to his room. "But I still don't see how you're going to get up there…" His sentence faded away as he heard the faintest scuttling noise. He whipped around to see Vanity sitting crisscross in the vent opening, holding the vent cover in her hands, the jacket off her back, her glinting amber eyes staring straight into his. The fire glittering in it, the fire of a tormented soul. Behind her sat Abbi, the same fire in her glowing green eyes, one Vanity's other side was Lennie and Izzy, their eyes burning.

And just as the clock hit 12:01 AM, Vanity pulled the cover up and slammed it shut in furry, leaving a rattling echo to haunt the doctor for the rest of the night.


	10. Am I over thinking this?

**Uh, hi? Sorry about the lazy updating, I'm sick (I think it's a cold), obsessing over one direction, please don't...well actually, I give all of you nice people permission to poke me once with a sharp stick. I guess at this point I deserve it! :)**

Abbi's POV:

I gasped, collapsing onto Vanity's plush carpet. It had been five months. Five months. Because apparently walking on foot (and only foot, because you can't ride the bus or take a plane or anything because you don't want to be tracked by the government) from the Nevada Desert to Tree Root, Kansas takes a lot longer than I thought it did.

I forced myself onto my feet and cupped my hands under the kitchen sink faucet, turning on the water and watching it trickle into my hands. I gulped down too many handfuls to count before I was able to flicker my attention to Vanity.

She was broken down into a chair and tears were slipping from her eyes. She had a bucket at her feet, and a syringe in her hands. She was sucking blood out of her wrist and plunging it into the bucket, over and over again, until she was abnormally pail and the bucket was almost half full. I sighed at her. I knew what she was doing; she did this when she was depressed.

Lennie was sitting across her, staring at the floor, tears in her eyes, slowly eating a pop-tart. Her neon blue hair had dulled, and it was more stringy than silky, like it usually was. I reached up to run a hand through my own hair, only to find that almost impossible, considering it was way more tangled that it usually is, and it was super frizzy.

I looked up at Izzy, who was softly picking dirt and stuff off her wings. I shook my head and jogged out the door and down the street to the water hole. I dove into the shallow lake and came back up, letting out a breath. I lay there for a while, letting myself soak in the moister in the air, and I sighed.

I didn't move when I heard footsteps. Maybe they would think I was dead. Sometimes I wish I was, especially while we were trapped in that government hell-o hole of a monster jail. The footsteps stopped abruptly before the water hole began, and then I heard a shifting sound. I cracked open an eye to see Lennie sitting on the ground. She looked fine, except for that vacant look in her eyes, and the knife in her hands.

For a second, the knife scarred me, but then I remembered it was Lennie sitting in front of me, and not Vanity, or Izzy. "You okay?" I asked Lennie, standing up in the water and swimming over to the edge in front of her. She sighed. "When we got home, I wanted things to be just like they were before, you know? But I can see now that it's just not gonna happen. Vanity's been home less than ten minutes and she's in there committing suicide again." The fact that she said 'again' made me snort.

"You seem offal calm." I commented. She nodded. "I think this whole things really sharped me..." She whispered. She raised the knife, and brought it down. I was about to stop her when I saw she was aiming for her face, but stopped as it slashed down across her blue hair it cut most all of it off. She clutched the clump in her hair. It now looked deadened and sad, the complete opposite of her. She sighed again, extending her hand and dropping it into the water.

I nodded, understanding her reason. I knew there were a lot of bad and horrible people out there. Killing, sickening, doing terrible things to people who didn't deserve it. If anyone was meant to be a tormented soul, it was those people. But apparently, the universe doesn't like my logic, and wants to inflict these souls upon people who have never done anything to harm themself or anyone else. And sure, Vanity, Izzy, and I have done a lot of things in our lives, not all good, but not all bad either. But Lennie, she's never done a thing to hurt anything, living or dead. But like I said, the universe doesn't like my logic, so it sent a tormented soul on down to Lennie.

I didn't get the universe sometimes, but there were times I did get what it was trying to say. Like when I have repeated days when I can't do anything right, it just wants me to slow down. But I didn't get why it made Vanity immortal, or gave Izzy wings, or gave me the need for water, or Lennie her monster qualities.

But I still think there's too many bad people out there, and yet, not enough tormented souls, so I don't know why it sends them upon the innocent instead of the people who really need them...


	11. Okay Now school sounds fun

**Hey everyone! It's Saturday! Yay! Well, I have a lot to do today, I've locked myself in my room to try to update every single one of mah stories today! Plus I need to record some songs and all before my friend Katie comes over to spend the night. Plus we'll hopefully be able to go see a movie later in 3D cause I need some glasses for nerd day at my school. :3 Wow...I've just boarded you with my Saturday…sorry? Anyway, here we go!**

Abbi's POV:

I was thankful it was summer.

I hated school. I really did. It was just never my cup of tea. I had an older sister, you see. And she was just the biggest mess you could ever find. Self-harm, drinking, gangs, she wore more make-up than clothes. So when I would move up a grade, teachers would always go 'Oh, great. Another Linker.' And then I would have to work my way up on their class chart of favorites, because if there was one thing I never wanted to do was become my sister. And then by the time I get to the top the year ends and I have to start all over! There was a bad side to working my way up to not get treated like a dirt sandwich, though. And it was being labeled 'Teachers Pet.' I am not a teacher's pet. I wasn't ever a teacher's pet. And I never will be a teacher's pet.

That's Vanity's job.

It's true!

But that's why I love summer. Time to slack off, to do what _I_ want to do. And all I want to do is swim, listen to music, sleep, and read Harry Potter. So as you can imagine my summers are pretty slow. But slow means long, so ha. And sure, I do fun stuff every now-and-then. I go zip-lining sometimes. That's fun. And last year I entered a talent show and won third place with karate. I got twenty five bucks from that. And you know what I spent it on? The last Harry Potter book, that's what. But you know what, looking back right at this moment, I could see one up side to if school was going on right now…

I wouldn't be being dragged onto a plane by two government agents while I kicked and screamed and tried to latch onto whatever I could.

**Okay, I'm sorry, short chapter but still! The story is progressing! That's gotta count for something right?!**


	12. Where are we going?

**Okay, I kinda got my goal finished…anyway, here is another chapter, just cause y'all are special and cause this is my most viewed story. (/^.^)/**

Abbi's POV:

"Why am I here?" I sneered. We had been going maybe three hours now in this stupid jet. Along the way they had picked me up on Cocoa Beach, Vanity up in Tree Roots, Kansas, and Lennie up from Canada. We were currently on our way to Japan to pile Izzy onto the jet against her will.

"We," Monger replied, "are going to save Ginormica."

"What's happened to Ginormica?" Vanity asked, sitting up in her corner. She looked anxious. I'm not sure why, though. If Ginormica's gone, what difference does it make in her life?

"She's been abducted," Exclaims Bob. "BY ALIENS!" "Really? Cause I thought it was the pizza man!" I said sarcastically. "And to think I was actually about to get on board with you people…"

"I believe him…"

All eyes were now on Lennie. "You what?" I snapped. "I believe him." She said again. "It happened once, why can't it happen again?" I looked to Vanity, who just shrugged. "Why was she abducted?" She asked cautiously.

"We're not sure," Dr. Cockroach tells her. "But we believe it has something to do with our previous encounter with Glaxar, the greedy ruler of a distant planet whom wanted every last drop of the element quantonium, which is what Susan has coursing through her blood stream thus why she is a monster. I have a possible theory on—"

"Okay, hold up! Hold. Up." I say, holding up a hand. "I'm sorry but the only one that speaks nerd here is obviously you and Vanity over here, so please tone it down on the geek." I say a bit more harshly than intended. Link smirks at Dr. Cockroach. "I knew they wouldn't get it. You owe me five bucks."


	13. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH...

**Hi everyone! Did you miss me? Cause I missed you! Okay, not a real chapter, just something quick written by my friend, Hannah. **

_The snow danced on my already numb immobile fingers. How I've craved this sweet sensation. Rosy cheeked, moist noise, and chapped lips. I try to think of somewhere with no Winter. Months in sizzling heat knowing this sweet paradise will never exist again. I wince trying to bring my mind to this unbelievable reality. When BOOM! Before I realize I'm face down in the snow. Stinging from the cold. I raise my head, and making a beeline with my head to the offender. "hey", "hi"! I shout still trying to make out the culprit. Through my snow flaked peppered eyelashes. I swipe them away and gaze dumbstruck at… _

**Oh…Cliff Hanger! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


	14. The plan pt1

**Oh. 'ello puppet! Sorry I've been off…but I just got back from Dallas and I', swamped with school BUT I plan to give you at least FOUR chapters this week, but they most likely will be all the girls points of view on the plan! ENJOY!**

Isabella's POV:

I feel used.

I, of course being able to fly, got the job of distracting the clones. I slipped behind another giant robot thingy and peered around a corner. I jumped up and my wings carried me to the top. From there I should be able to see how many there are, and then I just have to guide them to the window on Vanity's signal. And there can't be that many, right?

Wrong.

There's maybe THOUSANDS of them down there. I gulped. This is going to take a lot longer than I thought. I pulled my phone up to my face. '_Vay, there's THOUSANDS. What do I do? –Izz'_

I waited a few minutes before my phone buzzed, signaling a reply. "_helko isdabella vamity is stilk oprning the wimdoe for yoy _drcickrosch' _I shook my head. He should never text, that man. I just hope Vanity hurries up, because this is getting boring, fast…


	15. The plan pt2

**Behold, PART TWO! Also, these chapters might be short.**

Abbi's POV:

I don't want to show them my secret spot! I don't!

It should be my choice, but Monger's forcing me to take them here, because it's where Vanity's gonna position the ship. So I have no choice. I glanced back at Link. Something seems off about him, but I don't know what. He never talks. Ever. Well, to me anyway.

I signaled Insectosaurus to stop here and he began to land. I winced as the sound of cracking trees connected with my hearing.

I pulled out my phone and texted Vanity. _"Insecto's in position, we're waiting' _


	16. The Plan pt3

**Okay. First of all, I give you permission to slap me.**

***Slap***

**Okay. *Lifts hand throbbing, red cheek* Wow, you people slap hard. I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been drowned with school, I'm sick, and I really wanna use my little sisters new easy bake oven but I can't. Oh, did I mention I have One Direction Infection?**

**Well, I do.**

Lennie's POV:

"So, what you're telling me is that I have to run out there, get their attention, run away, have Bob make sure they're following, lead them to the door, signal Vanity, wait for her to open the door, and then jump out?" I scream/whispered into the phone. From the other end, Monger answered with a grumbling 'yes' and then hung up. Okay?

I looked up at Bob and sighed. "Okay, Bob, we're gonna run out there and make a lot of noise, then you have to make sure they follow me, okay?" I asked him. He nodded eagerly, and I turned around, ready to run out in front of the giant mob of clones.

I jumped out from my spot, and began to flail my arms in every direction they would go in. "HEY CLONES! YOU LOOK LIKE GIANT BLUE BOOGERS!" I screamed as loud as I could. Most of the clones turned towards us, angered looks on their faces.

"YEAH!" Bob screamed. "YOU LOOK PRETTY!" I face palmed, while the clones looked at each other, confused.

After a few moments of silence, one of the clones yelled, "GET THEM!" So I took that as my signal to run. I turned on my heel and darted, calling over my shoulder to Bob for him to get up to the cockpit and find Vanity.

I raised the phone to my ear, calling Vanity. As soon as she answered I practically screamed into the phone. "OPEN THE GOSH DARNED DOOR!"

She hung up, and I almost blew a fuse, but then the door in front of me began to open and I jumped out, letting out a scream as I plummeted down the Earth.


End file.
